Before Alanna: her mother Anala
by Stich
Summary: *Chapter 4 up* Anala(alana's mum) and Alan together, but not forever.
1. The First beggining.

Before Alanna: a.k.a her mother.  
  
All characters are Tamora Pierce's in a sense. The only thing I did was give Alanna's mother a name.  
  
  
  
Anala sat against the cold stone wall, over looking the lake. "They didn't even bother to tell me who this new suitor would be." She whined to the wind. Having had maybe four suitors who found 'more appropriately behaved' wives, her parents told her to be on best behavior.  
  
"Maybe," said a strange, yet beautiful voice behind her. "Maybe they didn't tell you because you chased all your other suitors away." Anala backed against the stone wall, amber eyes wide with shock, all she could do was gape at the woman. Perfect dark hair and green eyes she was surely from the divine realms. "Why don't we talk for a bit?"  
  
Anala folder her arms, "I'd like to know who you are first."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"I refuse to be forced to meet some other stupid lady with her head so far up her ass she can't stop giggling." Alan of Trebond stated firmly to himself. "The last nitwit could have killed me if I hadn't of–"  
  
"Alan, we are leaving now, and you behave yourself, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes mother", he grumbled. Alan had red hair, blue eyes and a reluctance to be away from his books. As if training and the Ordeal weren't enough!, he thought. Alan was now twenty and was to be meeting some 18 year old, possible future wife. It only took the rest of the day to get there (about three hours).  
  
"So, your really are the Goddess!" Breathed Anala in awe.  
  
The mother smiled and chuckled a little, "Yes I am, and you have a lot ahead of you my daughter. No need to hide yourself with this suitor." She said, a mischievous smile was on her face, so she left, knowing she was about to be bombarded with questions from Anala.  
  
"Lady Anala, company is here." Yelled Anala's made.  
  
"Coming." She yelled frustratingly back. She quickly changed into and indigo dress, plaited her hair, and put on a few bejeweled bracelets.  
  
Alan, his mother, and her mother were already down starts waiting for her arrival. A smile formed on Anala's face, I can make an entrance! She thought.  
  
Ascending the stairs as lady lake as possible, she reached the company room. Her mouth almost dropped when she saw Alan. He was simply dressed in dusty blue breeches and a dusty blue shirt. (does anyone know the colors of Trebond?) Of she hadn't known his name before, she felt that hey had met.  
  
"Alan of Trebond, meet my daughter Anala," Anala's mom finished the formal introductions as Anala curtsied.  
  
Now, Alan was just as stunned to see Anala, my she seemed to glow. He stood up and walked over, picking up her delicate hand he kissed it. "I am glad to have had the honor of meeting you Lady Anala."  
  
"As am I lord Alan." She replied, hear beat racing. He still had a hold of her hand when she noticed the mothers grinning. Retrieving her hand she said, "Please have a seat my lord."  
  
After about five minutes of Alan staring at the ceiling waiting for the discussion of politics to end, he noticed the bored look on Anala's face and devised a plan. "Say, Lady Anala, would you mind showing me around your home.  
  
"If that's what you're really going to do." She said nonchalantly.  
  
He smiled. "Of course that's what I want to do, that's what I said wasn't it?" So, as they stepped outside he whispered in her ear, "Politics make me go crazy, I'd probably go insane from sticking around my mother."  
  
Anala giggled , "You're quite the jester Lord Alan." Ambers eyes showing an emotion that she'd never had towards a suitor. "What is Trebond like?", she asked as they approached the fountain.  
  
He was holding her hand, and sat her down on a bench. "It's not as nice as this place, but it could feel as nice. Alan really wanted her to be the last girl he had to see.  
  
"Alan, Anala, come back. Alan must be leaving." Yelled Anala's mother.  
  
Lord Alan kissed her hand, "I am glad to have met you Lady Anala."  
  
"And I you, Lord Alan. I should like to see you again."  
  
The Goddess smiled to herself, the future would be quite interesting now that they were together. Hopefully the babe will come within the next year or so. She thought. When someone touched her shoulder she smiled. "Making sure I'm not throwing every one into Chaos?"  
  
Mithros squeezed her shoulder, "No, just making sure you have the same hope for them as you did when they were almost thrown into Chaos."  
  
"Maude. Maude, where are you?" cried Anala. She needed a healer fast, for a few guards had been attacked.  
  
"I'm here," she yelled from the bedroom, "How many hurt and how many dead?"  
  
"Only four hurt, no dead, luckily no dead." One man had a slash on the head, another a wound across the back, the other two had bad leg injury's.  
  
She snickered as she approached the one with a cut on the back, "Well, well, well," Maude said, "Coram Smithesson, I thought I'd never need to tend you again, guess I was wrong."  
  
Ignoring what she had said he moaned. "Do ye have to use magic? Can't ye just sew it up an' send me to me bed?" Coram hated any and all magic, he was afraid of it.  
  
"Oh come now, I won't kill you."  
  
He rolled his eyes, even though Maude could not see him, "I dun think I can trust ye." Anala shook her head and returned to the castle. The Lady of Trebond was not someone to push buttons with. Today was a happy day though, and invaders were not going to sour her mood.  
  
As she had suspected, Alan was spending his usual hour a day studying. "I hope you know that when the babe is born you'll be helping." She said from the doorway, startling Alan.  
  
"Babe?" Then he saw the smile on her face, and was enlightened. He got up and grabbed her in a huge hug. "I love you so much." He kissed her longly, and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.  
  
"Well, if you were going to be like this I'd've told you hours ago!" She giggled.  
  
"Hours ago, well then, I guess we better make up for those hours!"  
  
The first seven months of pregnancy went smoothly, or as smoothly as possible! 


	2. The first month.

(And I know this'll be short, I gave a lot of criticism for short stories, but I just dun have enough time. And I'm sorry to those who I did (went under the name of Brittany) any way, only Anala and her amber eyes are mine)  
  
/word(s)/ means it's italicized. (if it din show up italicized.)  
  
First Month  
  
Anala sat in a chair, holding her small stomach and watching her home Trebond. The small hustle and bustle around here was nothing like her home, where there was hardly any hurry at all. She like Trebond better, it suited her spirit just fine. "Excuse me, maid,  
  
Could you have Lord Alan promise to be here for supper?" When the maid nodded, she smiled, "Thank you."  
  
/ "Do you think she really will be able to follow through?" Asked the rather large man.  
  
"Of course she will Mithros, don't you trust me?" The Goddess asked irritated. "Can't pregnancies happen faster among humans?"  
  
Mithros shook his head, "You know, you'd think that after all the time we spend directing them you'd show a little more patience."  
  
"Of course I'm patient with them, I am patient, it's just that things are coming so fast, and if they are the right ones, then we're lucky. If not, then the world will be thrown into Chaos."/  
  
"Anala, how was your day." Alan asked his wife as he swept her up in a big hug.  
  
"Fine, I just wanted to see you for supper, that's all." She said, embracing him just as much as he had her. "I don't see how your dusty books can be so interesting." She said, as she grabbed his nose.  
  
He laughed, "Well, now that supper has come, are there any plans that you might have after it."  
  
"None off the top of my head, why, what did /you/ have in mind?" She said, giving him a mistrusting look.  
  
He smiled mischievously, and started to tickle her, "Oh, nothing much."  
  
"Alan, stop, I order you to stop!" She said between giggles.  
  
He stopped, "You can't tell me what to do, I'm the lord, remember." He said laughing, as he carried her up to the dining room. And so the first month went much like that.  
  
/Meanwhile./  
  
A young Roger (A/N I wasn't sure how old he was, but I believed him to be about ten years older than Alanna. So, he is like, ten or eleven here) looked over a sword and magic book, trying to figure out how to construct this spell. The dark metal and crystal of this sword proved to be rather difficult to work with. "I shall master you with time. Hah, and to think I didn't want to be a knight. Swords are fun to play with." Even that young, Roger's magic was powerful. "To bad father and mother couldn't see me now." He gently touched the dark sword with his small hands. There was going to be strange things happening in Tortall's future, and Roger would be a part, or the cause of it.  
  
Ah, a cliff hanger, I know, but that's what I got to do.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Anathalea  
  
Alanna/Jonathan  
  
Dragon*fyre  
  
DreamingReader  
  
SweetiHunni: I find spelling mistakes in everyone's stuff, so mine aren't that bad,  
  
Jip  
  
Snow*flake  
  
Thank you All, You are so nice!  
  
I need Ten more reviews before I put up another chapter. 


	3. And the story goes on!

Disclaimer: Most belongs to the almighty Tamora Pierce, 'except for Anala, which is only transparently mine  
  
*~* = change of seen  
  
Firelight, Firebright  
  
Maude sighed, there was much on her mind. Oh, how do these things happen at the worst possible times?  
  
Relief spread across her features as Anala entered her home. "Lady Anala, I am in great need of your assistance." Maude half dragged, half led Anala to the hearth, where there was a stack of wood and a bowl of vervain. "I need you to See in the fire, you need to see your self, and your children." She had been compelled to bring Anala there for sometime, and it don't do good to disobey the gods.  
  
Anala was perplexed. "Me? But I have no magic." Anala had been tested, she knew she had magic, but she was deeply afraid of it.  
  
Maude rubbed her temples. "Yes you do, whether you choose to recognize it or not." She respected her Lady, but she hated her Lady's stubbornness. "I will instruct you."  
  
Anala linked her hands behind her to keep from fidgeting. "I'll try Maude, but I'm not promising anything!" This was going to take some serious magic, and Anala was afraid. "Maude, did you say children? Do I carry more than one child, or the more we get in the future?"  
  
Maude rolled her eyes in frustration, "I don't know." How do they manage to find ways to change the subject!, she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alan took a small portion of his gift to light the candles. After learning that Anala disliked using her gift, or the use of others, he used it as little as possible. Sighing, he grabbed a small flame of his sea-green gift, and lit the fire place. Bored stiff, he turned to the servant behind him. "Where is my Lady?"  
  
The servant thought for a moment. "I believe my Lord, she went to see the village healing woman. The woman's name be Maude, if you would like to have her come back I shall send for a-"  
  
"No, it's quite fine, I shall go see her myself."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After maybe twenty minutes of persuasion, Anala stood before the hearth, ready to do as she was told. Grabbing a hand full of vervain she threw it into the fire, chanting the ancient words as the fire turned amber yellow, the color of Anala's gift. Biting her lip she thrust her hand into the fire, trying not to let the tears swell in her eyes before she couldn't See. Before her eyes she saw two children, red hair, violet eyes, they were twins. They were arguing with some man, he looked just like her Alan. The children were built very much like her, one with long hair (who was clearly a girl) had a hint of her own determination, the other Alan's curiosity and wonder. They were arguing about something, but she couldn't hear, the pain from the fire evaporated, while she was in the midst of the scene. She also saw some other man, black hair and deep sapphire eyes, he was talking to the girl, or was that the boy, another young lad was beside him, he looked just like the older man, only he had, if possible, darker hair. She had a strange sense about the older man, and did not like him one bit. Then the image blurred, and the fire ebbed back to its normal flame and color. She took her hand out and examined it with wonder, there was not one mark upon it.  
  
"Magic is strange isn't it?" Alan said calmly from the doorway. Anala spun around, mouth agape, she hadn't a clue how to answer.  
  
Maude stepped forth, "Excuse me Lord Alan, but if you would like an explanation I think it best for me to give it." She knew some Nobles liked to beat their wives, but she was unsure about Alan. She had never really taken well to him, having respected his father much more.  
  
"There is no need for an explanation, I believe Anala should study magic with you more often!" He was just a little taken aback, he had thought that Anala would never participate in magic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Roger ran his ladylike fingers through his hair. That sword spell had taken so much out of him. Picking through a pile of jewelry he picked out a small, silver locket that was oval shaped, with a rose painted on the top. "Hmm, this should do well for my next experiment." Placing the locket into his 'To do' box, he sauntered over to his book shelf. Scrolling over a few books he found the one he was looking for. Reading the title, "Deadly Sicknesses Caused by Magic: Causes and Cures. I wonder what kind of deadly harm this can do!"  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan (LKoK)  
  
Xalia: I should have said when I have ten reviews, and Cliff hangers are good if the chapters are long enough!  
  
  
  
I WILL NOT POST more chapters UNTIL I have 15 (yes FIFTEEN) reviews, not more reviews, but 15 all together. 


	4. ~!~The Fluff and Stuff~!~

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the almighty, Tamora Pierce. (I have recently learned that the name Anala is one of her characters names in a Tortall book, I found that it should be said for I didn't know at the time of writing the other three chapters. 

A/N: Someone said they were unsure about the whole Roger thing, I just wanted to say, that in the last chapter he been at page training, I thought I should just tell people that I wanted to add a bit about the young Roger. 

**_The Fluff and Stuff._****__**

Anala paced around her room, Alan was busy researching some other dead man, she was now noticeably pregnant. _Three months puts quite a toll on a woman, she thought, as she sat down._

~Roger walked around his room in his palace uniform. "I came to be a page, and what I got was four years of hell." He said angrily to his floor as he inspected the new bruises he had collected that day. He sat down on his bed, "One more year, I only have one more year, and then I become a squire. Will the affliction never end?" He cried to the ceiling. Oh he had a feeling that he would have to play every one around him. _I can become a ruler, I just have to bide my time.~_

Alan strolled through the only garden at Trebond, picking a few things here and there, and deciding whether Anala would like it or not. When he finally finished it was near supper time. "I suppose I should go in." Treading through the halls, and to Anala's door, he hid the flowers behind his back before he entered the room. "That's where all the sunshine went hiding." He said gleefully as he swept her into and embrace with the flowers in front. 

"Don't be so silly Alan," she scolded gently. "Asides, autumn is here, and winter'll be here soon, so you're going to be my only sunshine."  She said, smile glowing, and warming even the coldest of hearts. 

"How can I not be silly when I'm in the presence of such vivacity?" He said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you are the bright point of my day!" He settled one hand over  her stomach, and just held her close. 

"Alan, its almost supper time. We have years for this stuff, we can wait and do the fluff later." (a/n: I had to put that in, and I'm open to any suggestions). 

_A lil' later…. _

~"Hush up, Midwinter service is not that band you dolt, as long as you don't spill soup down your front." Said an angry Roger to some dim-witted second year. _And I thought I had problems being part royalty! he thought.  "Look Darin, if you can't handle it, then go tell the master of ceremonies, I'm sure he'll fix you right up." __More like he'll kick you in the boot and tell you to do your job. _

"Really?" asked the rather nervous second year. No one was really not Roger's friend, and no one really was Roger's friend. All the masters liked him because he was charming. Darin looked up to him, and he was scared witless!

"Really, really." Said the smooth Roger, trying to hold the smirk that was starting to form on his lips. _Oh, how the misleading attract the mislead, thought the part of his mind which loved the pain Darin was going to be in. _

"Contè, you serve the monarchs, as you are part one." Said the master of ceremonies rather coldly. He was not one to cross at midwinter, but Roger was too preoccupied with his thoughts to realize the scorn in the master's voice.

"Yes sir, immediately sir."~

Midwinter at Trebond always proved difficult, but nonetheless, everything came through as planned. 

"Coram Smithesson?" Asked Lord Alan.

"Yes sir." Replied the veteran soldier. 

"You are to be the personal guard of my wife and I, I expect perfection, and complete security for her." Alan said austerely. Everything was to be perfect.

"Of course your lordship, I would be honored." Coram said, with a bow.

Things went smoothly, and Anala looked beautiful. She was in the Trebond colors of red and gold, and had her hair plaited back in braids.  

"You look divine." Alan whispered into Anala's ear. 

"And you look very grand my lord." She said, slightly blush at his comment. Midwinter was magnificent, and glorious. The food was great, and the laughter blissful. Everything went according to plan, and nothing went wrong. "Everything will be perfect my lord." Anala whispered into Alan's ear.

"I hope so my love, I really hope so." 

Thanks to:

Dragon*fyre

Keziah:I hope I cleared the roger thing up for you.

Lady_Kelly

Nessa'fur: Thanks so much, and she has do die.


End file.
